A Day Forgotten
by RaveMeHard
Summary: Sitting in bed, Staring at the clock. I sat there and wondered. Had he really forgotten about today? Where was he? Is he Ok? Worried, I checked my phone which i've been doing alot as of late. Finding no missed calls, Or texts. I Hoped he'd get in contact with me soon. It was, Afterall My Birthday.


Well, Hello there everyone! My name is Rave. How are you all? Well, This is my first ever story. (Ever) And, When i mean ever i've never written a story in my 20 years of life. I'm not really one for writing, And it's never been my forte. But, I decided to give it a try anyway! You never know until you try, Yeah?

Anyway, I've been lurking on the Fanfiction site for years, reading different fanfictions and i would always say "I'm going to write me a story one day" *5 years later* Anyway, Please let me know if there is anything i could do to improve my writing style? It would be greatly appreciated!

I don't own Naruto. Enjoy! Mwah!

-Le line of dooms-

He was late, He wasn't here… He promised that he'd show up. But, I was starting to lose hope.

It was March 28 3:40pm and he had broken his promise.

'No', I shook my head. Attempting to rid of those petty thoughts. 'Maybe his job called him in on an emergency case'

'He is the head of the police department after all'

With a sigh, I reluctantly raised myself from the comforts of my bed to get ready for the day. Running a hand through long disheveled pink hair I Walked to the closet, where a pile of unruly clothes met my eye 'Definitely need to clean this mess!' With that in mind, I got to work. 'Really do hate a dirty house'.

-Say something i'm giving up on you, I'll be the one if you wan-' Not bothering to look at the caller ID, I answered, Praying it would be who I thought it was. *Click*

"Hell-" "FINALLY,"

Clenching my teeth I wrenched the phone away from the screaming banshee on the other end.

"Sakura I'm at your door, answer or I swear I'll shove these Balloons so far up your As-"

"Ino, Ino, Ino, Chill… I'm coming, You damn pig"

"BILLBOAR-"

*Click* Hanging up, I stopped what I was doing and went downstairs. Walking to the door, I looked around to make sure not a thing was out of place, My little apartment wasn't anything special, A small two story. Downstairs there was a living room, Dining room, a small bath and a Kitchen, Upstairs was only a bedroom (Her room of course) and a second bathroom. Just enough for her! Finally reaching the door, I opened to see my (Crazy) Blonde best friend standing with a scowl on her pretty face.

"Finally, How long did you expect me to stand out there and wait, Forehead? And what gave you the right to hang up on MWAH! "

She flipped her perfect blonde ponytail. Eyeing her, I studied ino's outfit, She was wearing Tight blue washed skinny jeans with holes and rips up the front, A tight white tank top that showed off belly piercing, white pumps and to finish off her Make up was lightly done. Rolling my eyes as she Pushed past me, Hips swaying every which way. Walking into the Kitchen, she set down the balloons, turned to me and looked me up and down.

"Good lord, What happened to you Billboard brow? Care to explain to me why It's 4 in the afternoon and you still look like you were attacked by your bedsheets? It's your Birthday for fucks sake! Look alive woman! "

Sighing, I looked at Ino, I really didn't want to worry her with my current issues, as she did say, It's my Birthday. But I also knew if I kept anything from her, She'd probably bend me over and smack it out of me, Crazy Bitch.

"It's about Itachi, Ino.."

"Sweet baby Jashin, What'd he do now?"

She gave me a look "Did he fucking cheat on you? And, on your birthday no less, I fucking swear I'll rip his Dick off and make hit eat it!" She crossed her arms.

"FUCK Ino, Nothing like that happened, God forbid But, it does have alot to do with him though" I pursed my lips tightly together"

"Now back to the subject! Before I was rudely interuppted"

I rolled my eyes, Ino just gave me a sly smirk. "What's today, Ino?"

"Your Birthday, Why the hell else would I have Balloons that say She raised her hands and did the quotation marks gesture 'Happy Birthday" on them?

"Ok, Great, and what time is it?" Ino looked at me weirdly,

"It's about 4:15 now"

Ino fed up with the small game of 21 questions cocked one curvy hip to the side, one hand resting atop of it, "Okay, out with it, Sakura! Because obviously nothing is clicking for me!"

'ya think' Rubbing my temples I replied "Itachi! Itachi isn't here ino"

Realization slowly appeared on Inos face, Opening her mouth in an 'O' shape

"Ooooooh! Well, Do you know where he is?"

"No, he hasn't called one time since he left this morning. He promised he'd be back at 2 today so we'd be able to spend the day together"

Ino looked at her friend in Pity "Sak, He'll come around, I'm sure… Maybe he just got called in on an emergency case, He is a very wanted and busy man"

"Just don't think too hard about it, You're good for those types of things"

She patted my back, "AHA! i know what'll cheer you up! Let's go out on the town for a little bit, yeah? No use standing around moping, Let's get you ready, shall we?" She winked.

Smiling, I followed Ino upstairs to my room. God, What would I do without a friend like Ino. (Probably... die?….nahhh)

Well, This isn't what I would have expected. As (one) of my Birthday gifts, Ino organized all my belongings for me in my closet. She smiled at me, as I awkwardly stood beside her. "There! All done, How do you like me now?" She beamed

"Silent, and with tape over your mouth"

She punched my arm playfully and giggled "Now that we have this finished let's pick you out an outfit."

Searching through the maze of clothes Ino eventually pulled out a pair of Black mid thigh short shorts, a White Crop top, with black lettering all across the shirt and a pair of 4 inch white pumps.

"Now, go change into this"

She lead me to the Bathroom "Gosh Ino, I'm very much capable of walking"

shuffling slowly in front of her, Ino smacked my ass.

I squeaked

"Giddyup lil lady"

i swear there was something very wrong with that woman.

Placing the clothes on the counter, I walked to the shower and turned on the warm water. When the tempature was perfect, I stripped myself of my clothes and hopped in, immediately wetting my loofa and lathering it with my favorite (and Itachi's Favorite) Body wash: Sweet pea. I washed over my whole body, Cleaning my most private places, sighing at how good the water felt on my tired back. I let my thoughts wander back to Itachi.

'I wonder what he's up to, Is he okay?,

'Did something happen to prevent him from checking in?'

I sighed for what it seemed like the 5th time today. Reaching for my sweet pea shampoo, I poured a bit into my hand and started to massage my wet hair, once I was satisfied I rinsed out all of the suds. Then continued by conditioning my hair. About 20 minutes later I was done, Everything was squeaky clean. I looked at the clock on the far wall of the bathroom "Hmm, it's about 4:30.."

Wrapping a towel around my middle I slowly stepped out of the shower, as to not slip And made my way over to the clothes picked out by the Fashion genius, "Hmm not bad" Drying my hair and my body, I placed the towel on the toilet, Sat down and started to moisturize my body with, you guessed it. Sweet pea body lotion. Not like i'm addicted or anything. Once done, I put on a pair of Matching white and black lace undergarments. Threw on the shirt, which showed my navel piercing and my small tattoo under my bellybutton, The shorts that showed off my sexy legs then started on my hair. As the fog cleared from the mirrors I was met with a flushed red face. Starting at my cute (Itachi said so!) larger than average forhead, down to my button nose which was littered with a few freckles across the bridge, rosey cheeks, full natural red lips, and back up to be met with seafoam green orbs. Giving myself a dirty look I set to work, I patted my hair until it was relieved of any excess water and Turned on my dryer. While drying my hair, I thought of what style would be nice for the evening. Wracking my brain, face scrunched in concentration I eventually gave up.

'I'm no good at this'

Now that my hair was dry, and wild mind you. I called out to Ino (Again, because everyone knows I'm incompetent)

"Hey pig!"

"Yeeeessss" she squeal from downstairs.

"Come here please, I need hair ideas!"

"coming your royal retarded highness" Immediately I heard footsteps bounding up the stairs, and soon the door was swung open. "Good gods, Sak. Ever thought of maybe getting a hair cut?" She ran her hands through my mid back curly locks.

"No, now I didn't call you here to dammit criticize me, please just shut up and work your magic, or get out"

"Ok, ok don't bite my head off woman"

15 minutes later, My hair was finally finished, looking at myself in the mirror I smiled. Ino had curled my hair to perfection, It was in nice loose beach waves, Running a hand through my hair I turned to Ino. "You're an absolute-"

"Genius, I know you tell me this all the time" she giggled. Smiling again, I started on my make up. Not much, Just some eyeliner to make my eyes stand out, and lip gloss. I was never really a fan of clogging my pores.

Now that my work is done, I set off to my bedroom, before slipping my feet into my white pumps I checked to see if my pedicure may need a touch up, finding none, I did the same with my nails, Which were done french tip also. Satisfied, I slipped them on, and before walking out of my room grabbed my black Chanel shades and put them on my head.

"HEY, Chica you ready?"

"Yeah, Ino I'm ready!"

Grabbing my black Chanel purse, checking to see if everything I needed was there, Keys? Check. Extra eyeliner? Yup. Wallet? Yerp. With everything of importance in place I walked down the stairs heels clicking with every step.

Ino grabbed my arm and dragged me out the door. "Now, lets go! Times awasting if he wont take you out, then I will!" All I did was smile.

-Le line of death-

Yay! I really don't know how that one went. But, I'm pretty excited about it. This won't be a long story...If you can even call it that. Maybe a two shot? Maybe a couple of shots? At this point, I guess i'll just go with the flow. Anyway, Hope you liked it. :)

~Rave


End file.
